But you Promised
by Ruthie
Summary: Sam hadn't planned on seeing Fifth again...


Title: But You Promised  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Spoilers: Jolinar's Memories, Unnatural Selection, Metamorphosis  
  
Details: Follow-up to 'Unnatural Selection', Angst, Hurt / Comfort  
  
Summary: Sam hadn't bargained on seeing him again...  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters or places in this story belong to me, they are the property of MGM Worldwide, ShowTime, Gekko Film Corporation and Brad Wright. No copyright infringement intended - please don't sue me! I'm skint anyhow.   
  
Author Notes: This needed to be written!  
  
~ But You Promised ~  
  
(c) Ruth, June 2003  
  
**********  
  
"General, we're receiving a transmittion from the Asgard."   
  
"Go ahead, sergeant."   
  
"This is Thor. The Asgard High Council wanted to inform you that the replicator humans have been released from the time-dialation bubble."   
  
"What?" asked Jack. "By who?"   
  
"We are presently unaware of who released them," said Thor, as if he had anticipated Jack's question.  
  
Sam swallowed. "Uh...they know our Iris codes, sir."   
  
"I hope that this information will be of use to you." Thor finished. The transmittion ended.   
  
"SG-1, briefing room - now!" said General Hammond.   
  
Sam, Jack, Jonas and Teal'c followed him into the briefing room.   
  
"How could this have happened, people?" he asked.   
  
"Well, sir, I didn't think anyone would have been able to break the barrier!" said Sam.  
  
"Well, Carter, they obviously have. Couldn't it have been Nirrti or someone?"   
  
"Nirrti is dead, O'Neill," Teal'c reminded him.   
  
"Ah!" Jack breathed out a sigh of relief and grinned.   
  
"Are these people a danger to us?" Hammond asked.   
  
"Uh, well, it depends, sir."   
  
"Well, I don't think fifth will be a problem, but the others..." Jack trailed off, seeing the expression on Sam's face.   
  
"He will be angry, O'Neill. I do not think that we can bargain on him being so co-operative this time around."   
  
"General Hammond and SG-1 to the gate room!" said the intercom.   
  
"Offworld Activation! Unknown source!"   
  
General Hammond and SG-1 rushed down to the gate room and watched with baited breath. Why oh why hadn't they changed the Iris codes? He'd thought that they were safe, what with the replicators being trapped in a time bubble and whatever.   
  
"Receiving SG-1 access code," said Sergeant Davis, looking in confusion at the four members of SG-1, all present and accounted for.   
  
"Open the iris," said General Hammond.   
  
"Sir?" asked Jack.   
  
Hammond did not respond.   
  
There walked through the gate a single man. His hair was brown and curly, he was of average height and he held a zat in his hand.   
  
The airmen surrounding the gate immediately raised their weapons and trained them on Fifth.   
  
"Where is she?" he yelled, "Where is the one who lied?"   
  
Sam ducked her head in the Gateroom. Damn Jack - it was his plan!   
  
Fifth brandished the weapon at the airmen. "Where is she?"   
  
"I have a shot, sir. Shall I take it?" asked one of the airmen.   
  
"NO!" Sam shouted. She stood up, and Fifth looked at her for the first time in (for him, anyway) years.   
  
The pain in his eyes was enough to pierce Sam's heart. She went down the stairs and into the gateroom.   
  
"Stand down," she ordered the airmen. They did nothing.   
  
"I said STAND DOWN!" she almost shouted.   
  
The airmen reluctantly lowered their weapons.   
  
"Fifth," she said quietly, "Come with me. Don't lets talk about this here."   
  
Fifth raised his eyes and saw people looking at them from all around. He decided that it would be better for them to talk alone.   
  
"This way," she whispered, making no attempt to disarm him.   
  
**********  
  
She closed the door behind her and waited for his question.   
  
"Why did you lie?"   
  
Biting her lip, she turned around to face him. His eyes were full of hurt and betrayal, the zat in his trembling hand.   
  
"Fifth, please - I never meant to..."   
  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted, stunning her. "Why did you lie to me about the time?"   
  
Sam resisted the urge to blame it all on Jack.   
  
"I...I don't know that everyone's reactions to you would be the same as ours were."   
  
"I thought you liked me," he said quietly, "We even saw into each other's minds."   
  
"I do like you, Fifth - I feel terrible..."   
  
He raised the zat to her height.   
  
"Fifth, please - you don't have to do this!" she begged, "I'm sorry! I never should have lied to you!"   
  
"I trusted you!" Fifth began to cry.   
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt," said Sam, also starting to cry.   
  
"Then why did you do what you did?" he asked.   
  
"Because I cared about you," she replied.   
  
"Liar! I don't believe you!" he shouted, firing the zat.   
  
Sam was knocked back against the wall and a jarring pain shot up her spine. She was almost knocked unconscious, but managed to stay awake.   
  
He crouched down beside her. "We will soon know who is the liar!" he said, forcibly putting his hand into her head. She yelled with the pain, but he ignored her. His other hand was still trembling.   
  
"This will be easier for both of us if you stop struggling!" he said harshly.  
  
  
  
"Fifth!" she croaked, "Fifth, this isn't you!"  
  
Then, she passed out from the pain.   
  
**********  
  
When Sam opened her eyes, she found herself in the kitchen. But this wasn't her kitchen, oh no. This was her mother's. She watched herself pull a tray of cookies out of the oven.   
  
"Oh, God - no!" she said, "Fifth! Please - I don't want to see this again!"   
  
He ignored her cries and continued the memory.   
  
********************************************************  
  
Sam watched in distress as her father entered the room, his hat in his hand.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
He said nothing.   
  
"Dad? Where's mom?"   
  
He swallowed and looked at her.   
  
The spatula dropped from her hand to the floor.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Fifth! I'm sorry! Please, please stop doing this!"   
  
He looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and he could feel her body growing limp in his arms.   
  
It was then that he decided to read the right memory.   
  
********************************************************  
  
"We shouldn't have left him."   
  
"C'mon, Carter, you know it was the right thing to do."   
  
"You used his humanity against him."   
  
"Carter! I did the right thing, would you get it into your head?!"   
  
"I hope you're right, sir."   
  
*******************************************************  
  
The memory ended. Fifth pulled his hand out of her head and looked down at her.  
  
She was unconscious and tears were still rolling down her cheeks.   
  
Ashamed, he pulled her body into his arms and rocked from side to side.   
  
"I forgive you," he whispered.   
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Feedback please - don't make me send Colonel Simmons! Oh yeah, he's dead isn't he...  
  
mailto: samcarterusaf@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
